Two can play this game
by ACCRK
Summary: Carla and Peter are a couple, and Carla thinks she can wrap Peter around her little finger. Peter proves she can't.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, these are going to be short chapters. I've gone for something different here, so I hope you like it. As always, please review. _

_NOTES:_  
_**Tracy** and **Steve** are back on speaking terms, although not living together. **Beth** is living with **Tracy**. **Blanche** is still alive. **Simon** and **Amy** are at the pub with **Leanne** and **Michelle**. OK so it's only **Carla** and **Peter** for the first couple of chapters._

It was Tracy's birthday, and she had organized a small gathering for tonight at Nick's bistro. It would be Tracy and Steve, who were back on speaking terms, joined by Blanche, Ken and Deidre. Beth would also be there. She had invited herself when she saw Tracy was making herself ready to go out, and she felt it was rude for her not to be invited seeing as she lived with Tracy. Carla and Peter were meant to be meeting them at 7pm.

**SCENE SET IN PETER'S FLAT. (Peter and Carla's flat should I say?)**

_"Come on"_ Peter pleaded with Carla, tugging at her hands, trying to get her to slip off the kitchen top.

"_Oh can you not just think up of an excuse for me? I don't want to go"_ Carla asked Peter, looking at him sheepishly.

_"No. It's her birthday, and we are both invited. And missy… those eyes aren't going to work with me"_

Carla pulled a face, showing her annoyance. She really did not want to have to fake a smile all evening. She had not had the best start with Tracy, what with promising her a job at the factory, and then going back on her word. Although that was a couple of years ago, she knew Tracy would possibly still have something to say about it. It looked like Peter was not backing down.

_"They don't even like me. Especially Blanche"_ Carla moaned, still trying to look innocently at Peter so he would listen to her.

_"Oh ignore her, what does she know? Dad likes you." _He wasn't going to be a pushover this time. He was going to make sure Carla would listen.

_"Peter please. Your Dad is just civil, Blanche hates me, Deidre can't forgive me for pushing Leanne away, Tracy dislikes me, and Beth… why the hell would I want to see her out of working hours?"_

_"So just talk to me and Steve, eh?"_ Peter replied cheekily

_"That's not funny"_ She hit him playfully with the kitchen towel

Carla thought Peter would have given in by now. She knew this wasn't going to be easy to get out of, if she could get out of it at all.

_"Come on, just do it for me baby"_ Peter said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Carla kissed him back, smiling to herself as she suddenly thought of a plan. She kicked herself, realising she should've known how to work him all along, and she could have saved herself the embarrassment of having to plead with him. She broke the kiss and she held on to Peter's shirt. The top buttons were open, and so Carla played and tugged the shirt with both hands, pulling it outwards so a little more of his chest was revealed. "Mhmm" she groaned in her sexy voice, Peter loving every minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla pulled him in between her legs, as she shuffled to sit further forward on the counter. She pulled him in by his shirt and whispered _"How about you and me spend some quality time together?"_ in his ear, before biting the bottom of his ear softly. She could hear Peter's breathing becoming more intense. Carla kissed Peter on the lips passionately, as she carefully started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Carla pushed his shirt of his shoulders, and it fell to the floor beside his feet. Her hand now moved to undo his belt. She did so as she looked deep into his eyes, biting her lower lip, mastering the art of seduction.

Carla knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to drag this out as long as she could so they would miss Tracy's birthday meal. What Carla didn't know was that Peter also knew what she was doing. Peter also knew that Carla would be the first to give in to sex, not him. He had one up on her. He too, was going to play the game.

Peter pushed Carla back on the kitchen counter. She was only wearing her dressing gown, so this was going to be easier than he thought. He tugged at the silky dressing gown belt, so Carla was now lying on the kitchen top, dressing gown opened, the silky material dropped to either side of her. Peter kissed her body, starting with her lips, down to her neck and chest, and down her stomach, to the top of her underwear. He could see her chest move up and down, breathing quickly and deeply in the heat of the moment. Peter couldn't believe how needy she was, and he almost thought of taking her there and then, but he knew Carla. She was planning something…

Carla thought to herself; _As if he thinks he's going to get me this quick. Although, this is so, so good_. Carla moaned in pleasure as Peter kept on kissing her. She was wondering why he wasn't taking her underwear off. Carla struggled to think of a way to delay the situation, when all she wanted was for Peter to make love to her.

She lifted her head a bit, so she could see Peter. He looked up at her as she smiled _"Take your boxers off, baby"_ Peter pulled her up so she was sitting again. _"OK, but close your eyes" "Why?"_ Carla asked confused. "_So when you open them, it's a nice surprise isn't it?"_ Carla obliged after accepting Peter's answer. _"Don't open them until I say so"_ Peter smiled, his plan was working, so far.

On that note, Peter walked from the kitchen, and sat down on the sofa. This game they were playing was new to him. He had never been in a relationship that had love, passion, fun, excitement and seriousness all at the same time. Carla was completely different to any other woman he had dated before, and he was beginning to learn how her mind worked. It was so difficult for him to just walk from the kitchen and not give in to her. He wanted Carla so much, but he was determined to see this one through.

_"Peter, what's taking you so long?"_ Carla asked, her eyes still closed. Peter didn't answer, and Carla got impatient, so she opened her eyes. _"What the hell are you doing?"_ Still no answer. "Peter…?" she called impatiently, his back turned to her so she couldn't see the grin on his face. She jumped off the kitchen counter and made her way towards him on the sofa.

Peter chuckled to himself as he heard her footsteps get closer and closer. He was better at this game today, than the expert herself.

**please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews. Hope this is quite a fun and light fic to read. As always, please review._

* * *

Carla tied her dressing gown back round her, one more thing that would delay them having to go to the bistro. She stood facing Peter, who hadn't moved from the sofa, still in his boxers.

They started at each other for a moment. Both of them unsure of their next move. Carla decided that she was now going to walk away, trying to turn the table. Peter sensed this, and quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her in towards him so that she was now straddling him on the sofa.

Peter used a quick, sudden movement of the hand to undo the belt on her dressing gown once more. He tossed the dressing gown down from her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor behind Carla. He was pleased with how well this was working out.

By now, Carla could feel that Peter wanted her as badly as she wanted him. The difference is that women can hold on a little longer, she thought.

Carla sat still, not responding to Peter's kisses and not responding to his touch.

_"Oh this is how you're playing it?"_ Peter smiled at her. He didn't want to be the one who admitted that they were playing a game, but he was preparing his next move, and he wanted Carla to lose focus.

Carla smiled at his statement, glad that he had admitted it first. Her thoughts wandered off to how she always got her own way, but suddenly Peter had pulled her legs up so that they were over his shoulders, and in one sudden movements, he slid her underwear off.

One step closer. Peter licked his lips in proudness.

**Fuck,** Carla thought. **Rookie error**. She had underestimated Peter Barlow. He had learned from the best.

Carla thought about giving in. She decided against it. It wasn't over yet.

She quickly got her legs back down and jumped off Peter. _"I want you over the counter in the bookies"_ she said seductively.

Peter's want for Carla was at an ultimate high, and he obeyed by following her downstairs. As they reached their front door, Carla stood behind it, where the coats were hanging. _"After you, I need to put a coat over me don't I?"_ she demanded.

Peter stepped out of the front door as Carla pretended to reach for a coat behind it. Once sure that Peter was a step away from the door, she slammed it shut, leaving him outside in just his boxers.

Carla hurried up the stairs and opened the window above where Peter was standing.

_"Nobody, and I mean nobody beats the expert"_ she gloated, her head peering out of the window.

Carla – **one**, Peter - **nil**


	4. Chapter 4

_As always, please review. _

* * *

_"Carla let me in, please Carla, just open the door"_ Peter shouted from outside the flat.

_"Not until you tell me we don't have to go to Tracy's"_

_"Carla, come on"_

Peter didn't want to bail on Tracy, but he couldn't be left standing in the middle of the street in his boxers either. Just as he was about to agree, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone. Laughter then roared, and a wave of embarrassment ran through his body.

_"My my my, someone's been a naughty boy"_ Tracy said between fits of laughter. _"Not putting a good enough performance on was he Carla?"_ she shouted up at Carla

Carla kicked herself. She was going to mention the birthday meal. _"Summat like that"_

_"You need to let him back up now though, I'm on my way to the bistro, so don't be late" _Tracy shouted up again. She turned to Peter "_I quite like her. Better than that trollop Leanne anyway"_

Peter thought that of course Tracy would say that after seeing what Carla had done just now. Tracy was more of a game player than Carla, if that was at all possible.

Carla threw the flat keys out of the window as Peter caught them, smiling to himself. _"See you in 10 Trace"_ Peter called as Tracy walked away from him, towards the bistro.

* * *

_"Typical"_ Carla said as Peter entered the flat, shivering slightly. _"I had you right where I wanted you and it was just my luck that she showed up weren't it"_

_"Well you shouldn't push your luck should you?"_ Peter teased her, and kissed her on her full, lipgloss covered lips. _"Go get ready love. You've lost the game"_

Carla playfully mocked a stroppy teenager, as she turned on her heels and headed towards the bedroom to get changed. Peter laughed at her acting pissed off, and he lightly smacked her bottom as she walked away, causing her to jump. Although she was taking it well, he knew she really was gutted that they'd now have to go to the bistro. She was not in the mood to be questioned and damned.

Peter picked up the clothes he had just taken off, from the kitchen and living room floor. He was ready in no time and waited for Carla to come from the bedroom. She walked into the living room wearing a figure hugging, short black dress with block sleeves. She paired it with a pair of black heels and diamond earrings. Her hair was left down to one side, the waves of her raven hair secured by some hairspray. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

_"Wow"_ Peter sighed. _"You look amazing."_

_"Funny that, all I want you to do is take these clothes **off** me"_ she walked towards him seductively.

_"I will… Later. Come on or Tracy will be having a go that we're late"_ Peter kissed the end of Carla's nose, and stroked his thumb on her cheek.

Peter turned to walk out of the flat door, but Carla grabbed his hand and spun him back round to face her. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find any words. She wanted to tell him that she was feeling a little nervous and insecure about the family gathering, but she didn't want to admit her weakness. Instead, she kissed him passionately on the lips. She looked down, and with the hand that was holding his hand, she intertwined her fingers with his, and they both walked out of the flat, towards the bistro, hand in hand.

_"Tracy will have told everyone about what happened before we even get there, I'll bet." _

_"Just laugh it off Carla"_

_"Uhhhhh"_ Carla complained,_ "Blanche is going to have a field day. Cannot wait for this..." _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing please. I couldn't cut this any more, so it's slightly longer, sorry._

* * *

Peter and Carla arrived at the bistro doors. Peter opened the door and signalled Carla to enter before him.

_"After you, love"_ he smiled  
_"Peter, you can still change your mind. You know, this dress can be off me in 5 minutes. I could be naked. 5 minutes" _She whispered seductively.  
Peter licked his lips, failing to hide the fact that he wasn't considering it. He put his hand on the small of Carla's back and gently ushered her inside, as she let out a sigh of annoyance.  
_"We're going to have to face them sometime."_ he said as they both walked together inside.

_"Oh here they are"_ Tracy shouted across the restaurant.

Carla let her head drop and walked slightly behind Peter, as he led her to the table. It wasn't helping Carla to feel at ease when all eyes from the table were on her.

The couple sat down in the last two spare seats, all eyes still on Carla. It was a rounded table, Tracy was sat next to Steve, who was sat next to Deidre, followed by Ken. Blanche sat next to Ken, and hence the two empty seats were between Tracy and Blanche. Peter sat down next to Tracy, as Carla squeezed his hand as if to say thanks-for-leaving-me-with-bloody-blanche.

_"I'm glad you decided to put some clothes on Peter"_ Tracy smirked, as the rest of the table looked on in confusion.

_"Oooohh what's this? What did I miss?" _Blanche chipped in, obviously.

_"Oh just Peter outside the flat in his boxers and Carla not letting him in"_

Carla felt her face burn, and Peter laughed and shook his head.

_"I've always said that woman's keen to bed and get rid"_ Blanche stated

_"I am here you know"_ Carla wasn't the type of woman to let people walk all over her

_"Oh I'm aware of that. But for how long? She's only using you Peter"_

_"Mother that's enough"_ Deidre stated, embarrassed over Blanche's behaviour. _"Let us order, yes?"_ She demanded as she used her index finger to push her glasses closer to her eyes so she could read off the menu.

* * *

They had all ordered their food, and there was that awkward silence, where nobody was sure how to start a conversation. Nobody other than Blanche of course. _"So what is this, are you a couple now?"_

"_Yes Blanche. Yes we are. Carla loves me. I love Carla. Can we please leave it at that and maybe change the subject to Tracy's birthday?"_ Carla smiled at Peter defending her. She squeezed his knee under the table and whispered in his ear "_Thank You, baby"_

Peter had never wanted her more.

Surprisingly, there were no snide remarks about Carla and Peter as they all ate, discussing the kids, discussing Steve and Tracy's rekindled 'friendship', Ken chipping in now and again to make a statement, which Blanche rolled her eyes at each time, and each time saying that he was more dull than her friends who were on their death beds.

Carla had relaxed a lot more, and the wine she was drinking was quickly getting to her head. Peter could sense this, as with each sip, she got more affectionate. Stroking his arm, and gently touching his leg now and again.

_"Excuse me while I go to the ladies'"_ Carla excused herself from the table

Peter couldn't help himself but look at her pert bottom as she walked towards the loos. He wanted her badly.

_"Just going for a cigarette"_ Peter stood up to leave.

_"I'll join you"_ Deidre also got up from the table.

Shit, Peter thought. _"OK, wait for me out there, just nipping to the toilet"_ Peter hurried towards the loos before Deidre got a chance to reply, and she continued to walk out of the restaurant, reaching for her packet of cigarettes.

Peter arrived at the loos, took a look around and quickly made his way into the ladies', hoping nobody but Carla would be in there.

_"What are you doing?"_ Carla gasped as Peter stumbled inside, making a scene.

_"Good. You're alone. I want you. Now."_

Carla was stood by the sinks, in front of the mirrors. Peter grabbed her waist from behind and turned her round, and he pressed her against the sink as he kissed her passionately. She hesitated, scared somebody would walk in, but quickly got lost in the moment, and returned his kiss, parting his lips with her tongue.

Carla pushed Peter, so he was walking backwards into one of the cubicles, both of them so hungry for each other. Their hands were aggressively stroking each other, feeling each other's bodies, and their kisses become more passionate, and their breathing increased rapidly. Carla started undoing Peter's buttoned shirt, as he moaned, wanting her so badly.

Just at that moment, Tracy walked in. She let out a sarcastic laugh _"You two are like animals. Mum's wondering where you are, by the way"_

Peter hurried out of the loos, making his way outside to join Deidre, as Carla stood there, legs at shoulder width apart, her head staring down at the floor.

Tracy let out a little chuckle, _"My my my, we're more alike than I thought"_ and with that statement, she walked into a cubicle.

Carla didn't leave the loos, she wanted to compose herself and prepare herself, as it was more than likely, Tracy was going to enjoy sharing what she had just seen with the rest of the table…


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please. There will be one chapter after this (i think) and then I will start another fic, similar writing, but different story. TWITTER ACCRK_

* * *

Tracy walked out of the cubicle and wriggled her body as she pulled her skirt down.

Carla was still standing by the sink _"Tracy, please don't say anything. Your family hate me as it is"_

_"I won't. Believe it or not, but I actually like you. Mind you, anyone is better for Peter than that gold digging, thick as a plank, ex prostitute of a woman going by the name Leanne"_  
Carla smirked, she was warming to Tracy. Something she thought she would never be doing. Tracy washed her hands and They both walked out of the loos together, and tool their seats at the table.

"_You're looking flushed"_ Blanche said to Carla. _"Menopause, is it?"_  
_"I've got a good few years yet Blanche."_ she rolled her eyes at Tracy and she let out a chuckle. Were they bonding?

Meanwhile, Peter and Deidre returned to the table. Peter sat down but Deidre remained standing.

Deidre began to tap her glass with her nail, prompting everyone to quieten down so she could make a toast. She began _"I would just like to make a toast, and wish my daughter a very happy birthday. Tracy love, I hope you're enjoying this evening, may the wine proceed to flow"_

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted Tracy, as Nick bought over a birthday cake, alight with candles. Everyone clapped and cheered as they all took to their seats again.

_"Did Tracy say owt?"_ Peter whispered in Carla's ear.

_"No. She was quite nice about it. I misjudged her"_ she whispered back "_I want you, Peter"_

_"Don't speak too soon."_ Peter nodded towards Tracy, who was half smiling, half smirking at the couple. _"She's a game player. Just like you. I can see how you would get on. And baby...? I want you too"_

Carla gave Peter a sarcastic look, and gently kissed him on the cheek.

_"I tell you what though..."_ she began _"That dirty little fumble got me so turned on. I feel mischievous"_ she let out a dirty laugh

_"I know"_ Peter said through gritted teeth, his breath deep and heavy.

Under the table, Carla's hand squeezed his knee, and she then proceeded to move her hand up his thigh. She could feel his want for her under his trousers, and she teased him by running her fingers along his bugle, before pulling away, teasing him. She laughed as he moaned, ever so quietly. She returned her hand, this time being a bit more forceful, and she squeezed him, just enough to make him wince.

_"You alright, Peter?"_ Ken asked from across the table, noticing his son's facial expressions.

_"Fine"_ Peter managed to say, holding his breath. He found it more arousing having to pretend everything was normal. Carla couldn't help but giggle as Ken looked on in confusion. She caught Tracy's eye, who was looking at them suspiciously. She had probably guessed, after all, it's something that she has probably done herself before today.

Carla kept stroking Peter, teasing him, sometimes pulling her hand away. She then started to undo his zipper under the table. She immediately felt the warmth, and felt Peter harden under her touch.

"_Carla. No. This is a restaurant. We're sat at a table for God's sake"_ his words were a struggle to get out, his want for Carla was growing and growing.

_"Try and stop me"_ Carla whispered, as she leant in to bite his earlobe, disguising it as a peck on the cheek to everyone at the table.

Carla's hand crept under his boxers, and she grabbed his length with her hand. Moving her hand slowly back and forth along his length, squeezing at times, before releasing pressure, and teasing him once more.

Peter could feel himself close to orgasm, and he knew he would not be able to disguise it at the table _"Carla let go"_ again, said through gritted teeth. _"Carla"_ he demanded. It was no use. She didn't listen, and kept moving her hand, pleasuring him, and enjoying every moment of watching his body react to her.

Blanche was none the wiser, sipping her wine, her glasses not even on her face properly for her to see. Carla thought she was drunk.

Peter moaned, as Tracy and Steve turned to stare. He quickly panicked, the next moan was sure to be louder, it would only confirm Tracy and Steve's thought, and it would only catch the attention of the others. Oh no… he was going to come, he was moaning, he coughed as loud as he could to bury the moaning and the groans , and he reached for his orange juice. He was still fake coughing, as he lifted the glass to his lips.

He brain lit up. He knew how to stop Carla. He pretended to cough so violently that he deliberately spilled the orange juice all over his trousers. He grabbed a table cloth and quickly covered his area, before turning from the table, adjusting his boxers and redoing his zipper.

_"Oh would you look at that. Typical, eh?"_ he addressed everyone. _"Carla, love, I'm going to have to go home and get out of these, you can stay if you want?"_ he winked at her

_"No, no it's fine. I'm not fussed about cake anyway"_ she smirked

_"Sorry Trace. Happy birthday sis"_ Peter continued, as Tracy gave him an approving nod, knowing her brother too well.

Peter and Carla quickly said their goodbyes, and Peter walked out of the bistro, Carla running after him, giggling, catching his hand in hers. They both ran from outside the bistro to the flat, like a couple of daft kids. The tension had been building up all afternoon, and there was only so much they could wait.

* * *

Back at the bistro, Blanche was coming to her senses. _"I'm telling you, they've gone home so he can give her one"_

Tracy smirked, as Deidre's mouth opened in disgust… _"Mother!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Again, thanks for the reviews. This update is especially for madaboutcarla :) Oh and I said this might be the last chapter, but there is one more after this, and then it's done. Keep reviewing and suggesting please. twitter ACCRK_

* * *

Carla and Peter were hurrying along the cobbles from the bistro, the flat seemed to be some distance away when they were desperate to get back. They were giggling frantically, kissing each other as they were running along, making it completely obvious to any passers- by what was going to happen. Beth saw them just outside their flat, as she walked in the opposite direction;  
_"Oy lovebirds, you not goin' Tracy's?"_ her common voice squeaky and deafening, shouting down the street

_"Been love. Just ate"_ Peter replied in the midst of kissing Carla, to which she whispered harshly in his ear _"Oh great! Peter, ignore her will you, I'm her boss, this is a little embarrassing. Come on"_

_"She told me it was 8:30"_ Beth stated, hurt and annoyed, realising Tracy had tricked her.

_"Yeah, well, she lied"_ Carla shot back, turning the keys in the flat door, and pushing it open. Peter was still stood outside, talking to Beth, when Carla, becoming impatient, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them, leaving Beth mid-sentence.

Carla pushed Peter roughly against the inside of the closed door, and kissed him passionately _"Oh god, I can't wait any longer"_ she said, breathless. _"Hurry"_ and she turned away from him and proceeded to run up the stairs. Before she could go too far, Peter had grabbed her arm from behind, and turned her to face him. They were now facing each other on the stairs, Carla a fair bit taller than him, as she stood further up. Peter used his strength to grab her by her waist, and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around him, thinking he was going to carry her up the stairs.

_"Peter, what are you doing?"_ Carla gasped as Peter bent his knees, and slowly lowered her on to her back on the stairs, before he untangled her legs from his waist. He widened her legs as much as he could, feeling her working against him, trying to close her legs.

_"I want you. Here"_ He pulled her shoes, skirt and tights off, and threw them down the stairs.

_"Not here. Peter stop, my back is hurting on the steps"_ Carla moaned as she tried once more to close her legs.

_"I told you to stop earlier at the bistro, did you listen…? No! So am I going to listen now…? No!"_ Peter replied, as he undid his belt, and unzipped his trousers. He pulled his trousers and boxers down, so they were resting just above his bent knees.

He grabbed hold of his whole length, and licked his lips, lusting over the body that lay in front of him. She was breathtaking. He let out a moan, longing to be inside Carla. He found her attractive at all times, but when she was demanding like she was now, he longed for her even more.

Carla lifted her head, and gasped. _"Peter you idiot, the door's open"_ To which Peter turned round immediately. Before he realised it wasn't, and that only moments ago he was pushed against it… before he could even turn back round, Carla had jumped up from the stairs, and was running up to the flat.

_"You bitch"_

_"If you want me, come and get me"_ she smirked, as she proceeded to run away from him. His eyes got caught on her perfectly defined bottom, as it moved from side to side with each step she took. He snapped himself out of his daze.

Peter quickly got to his feet and started to make his way up the stairs, his trousers fell to his ankles and he tripped up the stairs, he banged his fist forcefully on one of the steps for being so stupid.

Carla popped her head from behind the flat door at the top of the stairs, laughing hysterically at the sight of Peter, with his trousers down, lying flat on his face on the steps. She could feel his frustration, and she couldn't help but find his distress funny. "_I'm not going to wait forever, Peter"_ Carla smiled, seductively, running her hand along her naked inner thigh.

Peter licked his lips, staring at her. He pushed himself up with his hands, and hopped up the stairs, two feet at a time, arse up in the air, trousers still round his ankles. _"You really are the definition of sexy right now aren't you?"_ Carla joked through loud laughs, before she disappeared back into the flat again. She was rather amused by Peter's misfortune.

"_Carla…"_ he pleaded, wanting her to come and help him.

She waited in the flat. Still laughing at the events that had just occurred…


	8. Chapter 8

_Apologies for the massive delay in updating. I was away, and didn't want to upload it before I went as it wasn't quite ready. Tonight's episodes made me very happy and so I decided to upload this tonight, as I wasn't planning on doing so until tomorrow. Anyway, here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this fic to their favorites. Also, I am sorry, I know this fic is rated T, but i think this chapter is slightly more to the M side. So please do not read if you do not like M rated fics. As always, please review. I'm really sad this fic is ending :( twitter - ACCRK_

* * *

Peter finally reached the top of the stairs, panting, a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. His chest raised and lowered with each breath. He entered the living area, stood square, chest out, jeans and boxers still round his ankles. _"That wasn't funny"_ he teased.

Carla laughed at his good humour, and couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he was standing with his private parts on show, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Peter kicked off his jeans and boxers and made his way into the kitchen, making himself a glass of water.

He was facing the sink, and therefore had his back to Carla as she sat on the living room sofa. She giggled as she looked at his toned bum, remembering how she had bit it the other day. She picked up one of Simon's toy cars and threw it at Peter. It hit his right bum cheek, and she laughed out loud.

_"Owww that hurt"_ he joked, as he walked over to Carla, his eyes full of lust _"And now you're going to pay for that, baby"_ he toyed, putting his glass of water down on the table that lay next to the sofa.

_"Oh am I?"_ she teased as she threw a cushion at him, jokingly backing away from him on the sofa as he proceeded to move closer to her.

Carla was now on the end of the sofa, her back leaning against the armrest.

_"Yes you are. You've been a bad girl"_ Peter grabbed her legs and pulled her so her whole body was lying on the sofa. He put her hands up above her head, holding both of them with just his right hand, resting them on the armrest she had just been leaning on.

_"So, **so** bad"_ she teased, biting her bottom lip.

Peter looked at the love of his life, up and down. He was in awe of her, and he couldn't for the life of him understand how he had managed to resist her before.

_"I'm glad I only have your underwear to take off, I can't do much foreplay now"_ Peter panted, referring to just moments ago when he had stripped her on the stairs. Peter hooked his fingers on her lacy black underwear, and tugged them down. She bent her legs so her knees were up by her chest, to help him rid them quicker.

He flung them across the room, and they landed on the lamp in the corner. _"Nice"_ she teased.

Peter lifted his left leg over her, and was now straddling her on the sofa.

_"Your family think I'm a sex addict, you know?"_

_"You are"_ Peter nipped her neck, and her head fell back and she arched her back in pleasure.

_"I guess it's one step better than being a prostitute though innit?"_ she said through heavy panting, obviously referring to Leanne.

Peter laughed and shook his head. Her quick wit never failed to amuse him.

_"Please"_ she pleaded, begging Peter to make love to her, her breaths growing deeper and louder.

_"Not just yet. You've been bad, and you need to be punished"_ Peter sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck again, Carla growing with pleasure.

_"I thought you couldn't deal with foreplay right now?"_

_"Shut up. Don't move"_ Peter ordered as he leaned back and grabbed the glass of water he had just placed down.

_"What are you going to do?"_ Carla asked as she watched his actions

Peter ignored her question and tipped some of the water onto Carla's toned stomach. She let out a moan as the cold liquid hit her now boiling skin. She brought her hand from above her head to attempt to rid the water . Peter replaced the glass on the table.

_"Put them back, Carla"_

She obeyed.

Peter lowered his head and gently licked the water on her stomach. He could feel her tense up, wanting him, needing him. He toyed his tongue along her torso, and circled her nipple, as he felt it grow hard. Carla's back arched and she let out moans of pleasure, she brought her hands down and let her fingers roam Peter's hair.

_"Put them back, Carla"_

She obeyed again. She wasn't quite sure why she was listening to him, but there was something awfully erotic about Peter's dominance. Peter leant back and grabbed the glass once more. This time, he poured the water on her centre. Carla let out a loud moan, feelings of lust, love and want filled the room. Her back arched drastically, her breathing heavy and deep. Peter knew she couldn't wait much longer, and truth be told, neither could he. Seeing how much pleasure he was giving her was getting him awfully aroused, and he wanted her so badly.

_"Oh God, Peter"_ she sighed as Peter kissed and sucked her centre. _"I'm not even joking Peter, I need you now"_

Peter slowly made his way up to her face, planting kisses along her torso and neck, before he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Carla widened her legs and brought her hands behind Peter's back as she pulled him onto her.

_"Put them back, Carla"_

She had forgotten that he was on some sort of power trip, and she quickly placed them back above her head. Peter held on to Carla's thighs, and pushed them further apart. He shifted a little on the sofa, and playfully stroked his length against her centre, teasing her just a little more. Carla fought with all her strength to keep her hands above her head.

She let out a massive moan as she felt Peter unexpectedly fill her.

_"You like that?"_

She nodded, not being able to get any words out.

Peter thrust deeper and harder. That was it. Carla could take no more. Her hands grabbed the back of his neck, and she pulled herself up against him, now leaving hardly any space between them.

_"Carla, I don't think I've ever felt love like this before. You see what you do to me?"_ He thrust into her again, hard. "_Oh my god"_ she screamed, a massive shockwave of pleasure being released through her body. She was panting _"Make this worth my while, baby"_ and she pulled herself up against him once more, encouraging him to move with her.

"_I intend to"_Peter quickened his pace once more, feeling Carla tense up around him, knowing she was close. He used all his energy and effort to thrust deep and lovingly inside her, moving to her rhythm, letting her take some control. He felt her tighten around him, and he knew he was close too.

_"Nearly"_ she breathed heavily, as Peter nodded in agreement.

Their bodies intertwined, their breathing almost identical, their movements in sync, and Carla let go first. Her head shot back, her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling, her back arched, her moans of pleasure echoing in the room as she reached climax. She tensed hard, squeezing Peter's length. Peter kept on thrusting, as he too then felt himself let go. Carla still in the pleasures of her orgasm felt Peter release himself inside her. His moans also echoing in the room, his heavy breaths were evidence of pure pleasure.

Their bodies relaxed as they both came down from their orgasm. Their breathing was still heavy. Peter leaned in for a kiss.

"_So, was it worth your while?"_

"_I've had worse"_ she smirked. _"I tell you what though, it took you bloody long enough, I wanted you on my terms, Mr hard to get"_

_"I know. Baby, but like I've told you before…"_ he paused and smiled, and he traced his tongue along her bottom lip, before stating …**_"two can play this game"_**


End file.
